Shadows in my Heart
by Megumi Jade
Summary: Harry leaves when Bit proposes to Leena. Where has he gone? Will he ever return? Do we really care? FINISHED!! THIS IS NOT A B/L FIC, THIS IS A H/L FIC!! A H/L FIC!!!!!! Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!
1. Forget about Harry

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids and probably never will.

** _To start off with, I'd just like to state, that I don't like Bit very much, so this fic will not be mostly about him.  Secondly… um… I just don't like Bit, and though I may get majorly flamed here… I really don't care so read and enjoy, review if you really feel you must._  **

-Forget about Harry-

            Harry Champ gave one last affectionate pat to his favorite dark horn.  If you asked him why, he really couldn't tell you.  He wasn't one to think that Zoids were more than just a really big toy.  Yet, he couldn't seem to let go of some of his Zoids, even though he knew it would just cost more to have them stored away for who knows how long.

            He sighed, and punched the code in that looked the final vault containing his only three remaining Zoids.  Sebastian's, Benjamin's, and finally Harry's Zoids were all locked away safely.  He'd sold off or given away the rest of his Zoids, so he wouldn't have to have them guarded while he was away, since he didn't know if he'd be coming back.  With a final look over his shoulder, he trudged out more like a beaten pup, then like a man destined to be king.  Sebastian and Benjamin were waiting for him at the hanger door.  This was going to be the really hard part.

            There was a long pause as the trio just looked at each other for a while.  Eventually Benjamin said, "We have made our decision Harry."  He looked at Sebastian who nodded sadly.  Sebastian looked up stated, "We are prepared to shut down and await your return Harry."

            "You both realize I may not find what I'm looking for out there, and never return for you… It might be better-"

            "We've made up our minds Harry, besides we know you will return," said Benjamin firmly.

            "Yes that's right," nodded Sebastian, "you'd never let us, or your parents down.  I'm sure you'll make them proud soon."

            "Huh," Harry grunted as he pulled to keys from his pocket.  "Well if you are really sure about this, I guess I have no choice then."  Benjamin stepped forward and Harry pressed the first key against his top heart.  "I guess this is good-bye then Benjamin."

            "Farewell Harry, come back soon."

            Harry turned the key twice right.  Benjamin shook for a moment and fell to the floor in a lifeless heap.  Harry drew in a hissing breath, for all that Benjamin had been a machine, looking at the lifeless bucket of bolts nearly made Harry sick to his stomach, as if he had actually killed Benjamin, not just shut him down for a while.

            "Ha, haaaa… I guess it's my turn then?"  Sebastian said nervously.

            "You could always go somewhere else, serve someone else while I'm gone," said Harry hopefully. He really didn't want to shut them down; he didn't really think he would be coming back.

            "This is our chosen course Harry, farewell and good luck."

            Harry sighed and shut down Sebastian.  Two piles of lifeless metal now lay before him.  He hadn't really planned on a place for them in here, so he shrugged and left them where he lay.  A knot growing tighter in his stomach every moment he tarried.  _If I stay here to long, I wont ever leave.  I'm sorry old friends, this really is, good-bye.  _

            Harry locked down the hanger, and drove into the city.  His plan was to take the next plane anywhere…  Anywhere that was far away from here…

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

          _-Later in the hover craft, after a victorious battle for the blitz team…-_

            Leena surveyed the mess that was the hanger/maintenance deck in the hover cargo.  It was cluttered with such an assortment of Zoid parts, she didn't know how there were going to be able to take care of a damaged Zoid in here.  They'd been working all day, trying to find places for all the stuff Harry had given them the night Bit had proposed to her.

            She fingered the ring Bit had bought with his own money.  The stone was small, but he had promised here then, that her wedding band would be a hundred times better.  She didn't really care.  She had feelings for Bit that she was sure she would have for no one else, ever.  She sometimes wondered if it was all right to feel as happy as she did, every day with Bit by her side.

            He'd proposed at a party that Harry had been throwing for the Blitz Team, as congratulations for winning the Royal Cup.  A pang of guilt tugged at her heart when she remembered the look on Harry's face when she had said yes.  He looked like she had just shot him from behind.  Leena smiled a little; at least he had taken it like a gentleman for once.  She wasn't sure if he hadn't known about it in the first place.  All this stuff had been here when the Blitz team got back.

            Harry had left a card saying all the stuff was an early wedding gift, since he would probable be 'unable' to come to the wedding.  He was going to be pretty busy for a while.  Bit and Leena hadn't set a date for their wedding yet, but she held out a little hope that Harry might show up to the wedding.  Maybe now she and Harry could go back to being friends the way they used to be.

            "Hey gorgeous," drawled a soft voice behind her, "you're up late."

            Leena smiled over her shoulder impishly, "Hey there Bitsy," she laughed.  He winced visibly at his most disliked pet name, but his soft smile remained the same as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.  She snuggled back into his embrace, leaning her head back on his shoulder so that she was comfortably cheek to chin with bit.  She was too tall to snuggle under his chin, but this was nice.

            "What's the matter babe?"  Bit asked nuzzling Lenna gently, holding her tighter to him.  He could feel her whole body tense up at the question.  She had gotten a little better at sharing her feelings with him, but she was never totally open with anyone.  He wondered sometimes why she was so reserved about what she really felt.  She always took a minute to judge her answers before saying them, as if she might give some dangerous secret away.  The only time she didn't seem to think on an answer was when she was angry, and then she didn't make any sense.  _What was she hiding anyway?_

            "I'm not worried about anything baby," she purred all too casually leaning fully against him so the was now holding her up.

            Bit sighed inwardly.  "Yes there is Leena, don't you think I can tell?"  He turned her around so they now faced each other.  He could see the anger spark in her eyes, her first line of defense.  "Leena please don't be this way, I just want to help."

            "Don't be what way Bit?  I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about."  Leena's voice hadn't risen yet, but her arms were crossed, and she was turning away from him.  This conversation was already over.

            Bit sighed and followed her out of the hanger.  Leena could be really nice, but it was times like these that made things really hard on him.  He was pretty sure something had happened just recently to make her this way.  She seemed way more secretive this past week, than she had before.  If only he could remember something that had happened to make her secretive, he might not have to ask her.  

            He whistled tunelessly as he followed Leena through the hover cargo.  He couldn't really think of anything that would upset her.  She'd been ecstatic when he'd proposed to her, and they'd been close and cuddly since then.  Harry?  Harry had just, disappeared a couple of weeks ago.  He'd been selling off all his Zoids for ridiculous prices.  Then, he just vanished.  Bit didn't know why that would affect Leena like this, or why she would hide it from him.  

            "This is about Harry leaving isn't it?"  He asked.  He didn't figure he was right, he didn't figure on her reaction either. 

            Leena stopped and turned to give him a very serious look.  It didn't take long before he saw tears in her eyes.  He was agape at her sudden show of emotion.  Why would she care where Harry went?

            "What's the matter babe?"  He whispered reaching for her.

            "It's just…" she began, leaning into Bit.  She just started to cry uncontrollably.  She surprised herself by her feelings.  How worried she was for Harry, who angry she was at him for leaving without saying goodbye.  Why couldn't things just be the way they used to be?  Why did he have to take things so hard?

            A very worried Bit, held a very emotional Leena.  He didn't exactly know what to do with her; he'd never dealt with a hysterical woman before.  Is that the word?  Maybe…

            Leena hic-upped and started to laugh.  Yes, hysterical might be the word here.  "I'm sorry Bit honey," she whispered.  "It's just he's been acting so weird.  He left with no explanation and no goodbye, and that's so unlike him, and how calm he was about everything isn't like him…  It's just so strange, I worry about him sometimes."

            Bit smiled as she started to compose herself again, his universe stopped tilting around.  Bit wasn't so sure about what he felt for Leena, but it seemed to him that he definitely cared for her.  He pushed the thought out of his mind in the wake of a new emotion, jealousy.  Why would she care where Harry went?  Why would she want _Harry _to send her a letter?  This got his ire up just enough that Bit asked a potentially deadly question.  

            "Why do you care?"  Leena threw a sharp look at Bit and he rephrased his words more carefully this time.  "I mean I know we're friends and all, but I though… Well maybe… You'd be relieved not having him after you all the time…"

            Leena laughed mirthlessly.  "Did I ever tell you how me and Harry met?  Looking back, its quite amazing things turned out the way they did."  She had just avoided the basic question.  She didn't really want to search herself for the answer, the more she thought about Harry, she got very mixed feelings.  She did so hope her little story would distract bit long enough so he would forget his question.

            Bit cocked his head at Leena and sighed.  "Is this going to be a long story?  Maybe we could get something to eat and sit down first?"  Leena grinned at Bit, the last remnants of a tear blotched face fading away into her smile.  

            "Sure thing Bitsy, but," she poked him in the stomach, "you'd better stay away from my cookies."

            "Awwwww!  C'mon Leena!"  Bit cried after her as she bolted down the hall for the kitchen,  "Aren't we supposed to share and stuff now that we're engaged?"  

            "Hahahahahahaha" Leena seemed so very amused.  Bit ground his teeth against this familiar and welcome competition.  Welcome yes, he thought.  He would have time later to make Leena forget about Harry.  He pushed away the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy, and the all too common unsure ness about his relationship with Leena, but they remained in a little place somewhere in the shadows of his thoughts.


	2. Lock and Load

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids and probably never will.

(Author's note)  The reason I really don't care whether flamers flame me or not is because I pity people who don't have better things to do with their time.  Also I'll probably never read anything they say so it really doesn't matter to me.  As always, read if you like, review if you must.

_** Spring has come around and the Blitz team is doing as well as ever in S class.  Things for Bit and Leena aren't going so well though, and this is putting serious pressure on the rest of the team, as they try to keep the couple together… Well at least Jamie and Brad are…_

-Lock and Load-

            Leena locked on the other Zoid with her super Gun Sniper.  These rookies didn't stand a chance.  At the sound of the 'locked on target' signal she let loose the missiles.  The Red Raptor didn't stand a chance as each of her missiles hit target.  _That's a few good points for me, _she thought to herself.  She turned to lock onto her next target, catching the Red Horn by surprise.  No one took her Sniper for being quick with all of the ammo she piled on it.  Leena smiled to herself, as she hit the trigger.  Just as she did that, the Liger 0 veered in front of her, jumping out of the line of fire just in time.  Leena was so taken aback that she accidentally jerked hard on her controls, making her Gun Sniper do an odd one foot hop, nearly landing her on Brad.

            She picked herself up and blipped a quick apology to Brad.  She then tried to continue the battle as though nothing had happened.  _I really don't want another fight with Bit_, she thought to herself.  No sooner had she righted herself for combat, than Bit gave her a call on the communicator.  She sighed mentally promising herself that this time she wouldn't blow up at him.  As always, this resolve failed…

~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~

            The battle had ended in a clean victory for the Blitz team.  The only damage taken happened when Leena fell over.  They were all sitting in the control room, and no one talked.  It was as if words would detonate the room, and the anger was tangible.  The Doc stood at the controls and just waited patiently.  He hadn't taken the news of the engagement nearly as well as Leena had thought he would.  Everyone else seemed to be expecting the engagement, but her father…  

            Brad and Jamie were sitting nervously between Bit and Leena, neither particularly wanted to be caught between the two, but neither could gather the courage to move.  So the tension just hung in the air of infinite moments before Bit finally cracked.

            "What the in the hell were you doing firing at me?"  He practically screamed across at Leena.  Jamie and Brad bolted from their seats, Jamie stopped next to Doc, but Brad just left.  He'd had about all the their arguments he was willing to take.  _I should be getting paid double to have to put up with this! _ He thought to himself bitterly.  

            Meanwhile, the argument in the control room escalated.  "  Listen Bit," Leena ground out, just managing to keep her voice even, "That Red Horn was MINE I saw it FIRST!"

            "How would you know that?  You never look before you shoot anyway!"  He yelled back, far beyond being even tempered.

            "You guys have been through this three times already!!" Jamie screamed at them, not sure how much more he could take.  "Bit you have a habit of taking whatever's right there in front of you without looking around.  Leena had the Red Horn in her sites before you!  I SAW OK?"

            Bit and Leena were a little shocked by Jamie's reaction.  It wasn't like him to get so worked up.  The boy wasn't through yet though.  His perch behind Dr. Toros had given Jamie new courage, and he plowed right on through.

            "This is the 5th time in a row you two have had a fight over a battle!  It's always 'Why don't you get out of my way?' 'You stole my points!' and the classic 'what the hell are you firing at me for?'  Enough is enough you guys.  You never fought this much before!  What's wrong with you?"

            "Why don't you ask Leena?  She's the one who starts these things!"

            "What?  Who started it today hot shot?"

            "You did when you fired at me!"

            "You know what your problem is? You…"

            Jamie threw his hands up in defeat and walked out of the room after Brad.  These two never listened to anybody anymore.  He was beginning to think their relationship wasn't going to last much longer.  He felt somewhat guilty for just leaving them without any help, but all the fighting, week after week…  Over stuff that didn't make any difference anyway!!  Now Bit was pulling stunts just to piss Leena off.  Things didn't seem to be looking up for them at all.  For once, Jamie felt he really didn't care.

            He happened to walk in on Brad having a video conversation with Naomi.  He didn't here much of the conversation.  Just when he'd gotten close enough to her what they were saying, he knew he'd been too slow. 

            "…Well, I guess there's no way I could turn down an offer like that."  Naomi drawled.

            Brad smiled, " Well, I guess it's settled then.  I'll see you tomorrow around 8:00.  OK with you?"

            "Sure thing."  With that the video faded out, and Brad turned to see Jamie standing there. 

            "What was that all about?" Jamie asked as Brad got up.

            "I've just recruited Naomi Flugal for our team."

            "You what?"

            "Don't worry its all part of a plan…"

            "What plan?"  Jamie seemed very doubtful.

            "To stop the fighting between Bit and Leena of course.  If I have to listen to them anymore, I think my head will explode."  He laughed, and Jamie laughed with him knowingly.  He still didn't trust Brad fully though.  If Brad was so upset by the whole thing, why didn't he just leave?

            "This way we can switch one of them in the battles so they don't ever have to battle together.  Having someone else for Leena to take her anger out on should help things as well," Brad, allowed himself a moment to bask in his genius.  "Besides he said smiling, Naomi would make a great addition to this team."

            "Sure this is all a great idea and everything," Jamie said following brad out of the room, "but what exactly did you offer that she couldn't turn down?"

            Brad just laughed and gave Jamie an affectionate head rub before walking off.  Leaving a very perplexed Jamie to wonder exactly how much they were going to have to pay Naomi, and what Leon was going to do now.


	3. Leena's Dark horn

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids and probably never will.

(Author's note)  ahhhhh! Sooo long…. I hate writing… what's wrong with me anyway… stupid epic… read and review… lalalaaa.

Leena's Dark Horn

            _Two months have passed since Naomi Flugal joined the Blitz team… And things are well, a mess.  Ah, Brad and Naomi are having the time of their life, (ya always knew they liked each other =)) unfortunately it's not quite as romantic as Brad had hoped.  His plan had succeeded in getting Leena and Bit to stop fighting on the battlefield.  The only problem was, that Leena didn't take part in the battles anymore.  Bit refused hands down, to be left out of a battle, and Leena now refused to go into battle with him.  So Bit always went out, Brad followed, and Naomi took Leena's place on the field. _

            This was a very bad thing, because now it looked like the team was replacing Leena.  Bit didn't do anything to discount it, which left Leena alternately furious and miserable, Dr. Toros continually angry, and Brad up… Well you know what creek without a paddle.  Jamie did his best to stay out of everybody's way, which meant people only saw him once a week or so, and Naomi was trying to make peace with Leena, who seemed to blame this whole mess on her.  There has still been no word from Harry, and it seems even his parents are getting worried.

Leena was out of the Hover Cargo at last!  Jamie had made one of his rare appearances, stating they needed food.  Leena had gladly taken the opportunity to get out of that mad house.  It had obviously been Jamie's desire to get out, but that was too bad for him.  Some how he'd gotten around all this for months, and it was her turn for a break.  Besides, she needed to get a few items that weren't on the grocery list.  She figured she'd have to go halfway across town to find them, but the longer she was out the better.  Her Gun Sniper moved along at a determined pace, and she leaned back and let it steer itself for a while.  

It was an odd thing; this Zoid seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes.  She only noticed every once in a while, and never gave it much though.  She'd grown into her Gun Sniper so much that it seemed merely an extension of her.  She Leena sighed and closed her eyes, she didn't give up this chance to forget completely all the troubles she would be coming back to after she was done shopping.

~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~

"Bit!  Hold on a minute, I want to have a word with you."  Brad called across the weight room.  Bit had been avoiding Brad since he and Leena had had their most recent big fight.  Most likely because Brad had been blamed as the cause, and the Doc was threatening to cut his share in the prize money.  Of course Brad wouldn't stand for that, since this was all Bit's fault anyway.

"What do you want Brad?"  Bit had gotten an awfully edgy tone to his voice over the past month.  It wasn't one to sooth the mercenary's mood one iota.  Bit recognized this as Brad closed the distance between them with amazing speed, and in a feat of amazing strength (as far as Bit was concerned) lifted him Bit by the back of the neck, and hung him by his T-shirt from the top rung of the Arm curls rack. (Note that the word hung, not 'hanged' was used here, though that was not the last thing on Brad's mind.)

"What's the matter with you Brad?  Have you gone completely psycho?"  Bit struggled to get a hold on the racks frame but failed.  Thus he dangled, feet barely off the floor.

"I think that's my line!"  Brad growled, "What's up with you and Leena huh?  Why wont you let her out on the field?"

"It wasn't my rule that she didn't want to fight by my side," said Bit defensively

"But it's always a competition when you two are out there, you always start a fight with her-"

"I do not! She's the one-"

"Shut up and listen to me!  I don't care if you don't want to marry Leena anymore but-"

Bit fumed, used a great deal of profanity and started to flail about.  He continued to yell and kick at Brad who was annoyingly just out of his range, until his T-shirt ripped and he fell with an indignant 'thud' to the floor.  The fall did something to cool Bit's temper but he continued to mutter as he got up and brushed himself off.  He had a feeling the Brad was right, and he'd have to talk to Leena sooner or later.  He just didn't want to get into what he really felt about this whole thing.  On the one hand he cared for Leena very much and he definitely didn't want to let her go.  On the other hand, there were some mixed emotions that continually made him angry for some reason.  He wanted to be on good terms with Leena again, that was for sure.

"Yeah," said Bit in a more passive tone.  "I'll talk with her."  He walked out of the weight room in the general direction of the hanger.  He'd need to get a peace offering before he approached Lenna after all of this.

Brad sighed and slid into the leg-press machine.  For a rare and totally vulnerable moment, he prayed to God there would be peace after all this.  

~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~

Leena returned around ten o' clock that night.  It had taken her much longer to find the special items she was looking for than she had expected.  Mentally sighing when she saw the Liger 0 sitting in the hanger, she pulled in next to it.  She suddenly wished she could just run away.  She probably could have, she simply lacked the conviction to do it.  Ah well…

She trudged off to her room spare parts in hand.  Just before she entered she heard a loud crash inside.

"What the…" That was Bit's voice!  What was he doing in her room?!

BANG!!

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOWWW!!!!!"

"Oh NO!" Leena gasped immediately rushing into the room… she had a very bad feeling…

"W… What the hell is that thing??"  Bit yelled at Leena as something rustled beneath one of the tiles on her floor.

"Oh Bit!  Are you alright?"  Leena rushed over to Bit who was curled on the floor his hands covering his face.  "Oh sweetie…"

BANG!!

"AHHHHOWHOWHOW…"

"Bit!"  Bit's leg had been hit this time.  Leena whirled on his assailant.  "Harry!  Stop that right NOW!!"  The tile went still, and Bit didn't here much more.  Leena was rolling him over to get a good look at him.

Bit was in agony.  He tried to move his legs and was amazed as he actually saw stars.  As he fought to see past the brilliant colors he could just make out Leena's voice.  –"Harry!  Stop that right NOW!!"-  Harry?  So it's him!  He's come to get his revenge, I should have known…

"Bit?  Bit sweetie, please tell me your ok…" Leena attempted to roll Bit over.  The resulting pain was exquisite.  Bit now realized that he was holding his head, and it was hurting… very… badly.  What?  Is my skull cracked??

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhooooooooowwww…" Bit, groaned weakly.  He was feeling very tired, and the floor was so comfy right now…  The last thing he heard was Leena's voice fading into a cloud of dull pain.


	4. Hey Stranger...

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids and probably never will.

(Author's Note)  Thanks all you who've read this far.  As I should always say, read if you want review if you must.  Ah, I might as well say now that I think I've misspelled some stuff in here, and I'm to lazy to figure it out so… I dunno…

'Hey There Stranger!'

            "I'm so sorry… Broken… He's broken, and I can't fix him… fault… my…" Words floated in and out of Bit's head.  It took him a moment to realize that someone was actually talking.  Yeah, that girl, with the pink hair… Mine…

            "What… How long…  Do you have any idea? Dangerous…"  That was one of those other guys… The big guy… Doc?  Leena's dad!  Bit lay in darkness for a while before he realized his eyes were closed.  He mad a great effort to open them, feeling as though he hadn't slept in weeks.  Finally his eye's fluttered open.  He could see them standing around him, Brad, Jamie, and Naomi.  Leena was somewhere in the back with her father, he couldn't quite focus on her, she was holding something.

            "He's awake," Brad drawled bringing the Doc's attention forward.  Leena hung back, not sure what to say or do.  Bit tried to sit up, and painfully slowly he climbed on his elbows.  Jamie helped him prop his pillow up so he could lean back on it.  What had happened to him?  He was a little dizzy, but aside from that he didn't feel too bad.  In fact he felt pretty good.

            "I'm Ootaay…" Wow, had that come from him?  Bit tried harder to visualize his words this time.  "OoK-kay"  He managed to stutter.  Bit began to laugh hysterically.  He'd never felt so good before.

            "Well we know the drugs are working," said Jamie.

            "That's good to hear."  Leon's voice echoed.

            "Hey Lee-on." Bit drawled happily.  "What-cha doin' he-re?"  
            "Just checking on you," Leon smiled, "I'd heard you had a little accident.  I just came to check it out."

            "Acc-den-t?"  Bit was completely baffled.  Leena sunk further back, hugging what ever she was holding closer.  It made a little whurring noise.  Bit tried to focus on the object, but she was too far away, and he was pumped up with too many drugs.  He tried to remember what had happened to him.  Why was he on drugs?  Why was he strapped in bed?  Why did he have a very bad feeling about the thing Leena was holding?

            He remembered pain… Lots of pain.  He could remember… Leena.  He'd been waiting for Leena in her room, so they could talk.  She hadn't come back yet… Then what?  Just… Hurt, something was hurting him.  Leena came in… yeah she came in, and… made it stop.  She'd said some things; she'd said its name… Harry!  She'd said, –"Harry!  Stop that right NOW!!"-  Yesh… He remembered that.  He remembered…

            "Where's Harry?"  Galvanized by a growing anger, Bit's stutter began to disappear.  He was focusing on Leena now.  There was some thing else too, a sort of triumph inside.  She'd never be with Harry after this.  She'd never think about him again…  It would be just he and Leena from now on…

            "What does Harry have to do with this?"  Brad asked surprised.

            Leena stepped forward, hugging a rather large black toy.  She held it out and it made a little whurring sound again.  Bit was now able to focus on the toy.  He sucked in his breath in a hiss.  It was a Dark Horn Zoid toy.  An exact replica of Harry's, Bit would know that Zoid anywhere.  Only this Zoid was small… really small.  Catching sight of Bit it swung its laser rifle around and fired blanks at him.  When it realized it was failing to shoot Bit, it let out a little roar of frustration.

            The roar was so feeble and pathetic; it would have been laughable any other time.  But not now…  Now was time for some explaining.

            "This is… Harry," Leena sighed hugging the little Zoid again.  She looked down at her shoes, aware that everyone was staring at her. 

~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~

            Leena's stomach felt like it was twisting into an impossible knot.  Tears strained out of the corners of her eyes, and she could hardly see.  She was barely aware of the Clomp, Clomp, Clomp, noises her Zoid made as it struggled to run quickly through the desert.  The sniper made a muffled Mrrrrrrphgggggllll! Of distress, as it had been running like this for quite a long time… and they were getting too far away from the Hover Cargo.  

            "I guess it's ok to slow down now…"  Leena said in barely a whisper.  The sun was starting to set, just on the horizon.  The moons were starting to show.  Leena shivered, she'd have to go back some time.  Maybe not tonight, but she couldn't just live in her Zoid, and she hadn't brought any money with her, so there was no way to get food, or a place to stay.  She hadn't really been thinking when she'd decided to run away.  Well, it wasn't really running away, she had been kicked off the team… in a round about sort of way, in which they hadn't said that she was off, but it was understood.

            Bit didn't want her around anymore. That had been clear for a while.  He obviously didn't think she was any use on the team, or as a girlfriend.  Naomi was all the proof she needed, that they had replaced her. 

            The Gun Sniper looked around nervously, it was too far from home, and there was something wrong with its pilot.  Zoids in the new era, no longer had Zoid cores that acted like the souls for the Zoids, they could be manufactured with AI units, that were something like Zoid cores, and thusly, much of the population of Zoids were manufactured and fitted with an AI unit.  However, some of the AI units began to have their own personality, slightly rubbed off of the pilot.  The AI units were still nothing like the old Zoids, but it was a sort of start for them.

            Leena hugged the little Dark Horn tighter to her as she cried.  She didn't care if she cried now; she just couldn't do it at the Hover Cargo, not with everyone there, watching her.  She had never cried so hard in her entire life, it felt like something was being ripped from her chest, she cried because she'd lost bit, she cried because the team hated her, she cried because she hated Naomi, she cried because she didn't know why she hated Naomi, she cried for dragging the argument on, she cried because she didn't keep it a secret longer, she cried about things from the past and the present, until she was completely drained of tears, emotion, and energy.  Exhausted, Leena fell into a fitful slumber.

            Annoyed her Zoid began to trot in the generally north.  It didn't know where it was going, but there was no use being late.  It trotted along like that for quite some time, before it came upon an anchored red Whale King.  It's pilot still asleep, the Gun Sniper wailed plaintively.  This woke it's pilot and got the attention of someone inside.  

            Leena tired to stretch, but that was nearly impossible in the cockpit.  On the Vis screen a perplexed blond face showed up.

            "Oh hello there," the blond said.  Leena raised her head to get a better look at the girl.  She was lovely indeed, with her long blond hair tied back in a high ponytail.  Her eyes were a deep blue, and stared intently at Leena.

            "Mm, hello?"  Leena's voice cracked and her mouth felt sort of dry, her eyes were itchy and her lashes stuck together.  She was stiff and sore and tired, and not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

            "Listen why don't you come in, there's a sand storm on the way, and I don't want you to get caught out in it.  It'll be no trouble at all to take you where you want to go."

            "Thank you very much," said Leena as the Whale King's giant mouth dropped into a ramp for her.  She wouldn't argue, since she didn't want to get caught in a sandstorm, and she'd have to face her ex-fiancé and team sooner or later.  The blond gave her a description of the Whale King and where to park her Gun Sniper.  It settled rather happily in its garage, so Leena gave it a kick.  Why should it be happy when she was miserable?  

            Harry, the little dark horn, followed her down the hall stopping here and there to investigate.  Every once in a while, when it had realized Leena hadn't waited for it, it would give a yap, and run to catch up with her, only to get distracted soon after that.

Leena was too exhausted to care right now, hoping the people here would let her use the bath, and a couch or something to sleep on until they reached the Hover Cargo.

            "Hello there," the blond called.  Leena had entered what was apparently the recreation room, a very large and spacious area that had been seemingly adapted from a hanger.  It had some large couches that surrounded a T.V., which was placed in the corner of the room; next to it was a semi low table, and a refrigerator.  There was a pool table, and the floor was carpeted… sorta, it was really kind of a big blue fuzzy throw rug.

            "Kinda nice isn't it?"  The blond was studying Leena intensely, and Leena shifted uncomfortably, realizing how she must look after all her crying.  "Anyway," the girl cleared her throat, "my name's Mia, Mia Bogard."

            The name sounded so familiar to Leena, not Mia, but Bogard… But where had she heard that name before?  "Uh, I'm Leena Torros," Leena nodded.

            Mia raised her eyebrows as if she recognized the name.  "You must have had a long day," she said finally.  "Why don't I show you to a room where you can get cleaned up and get some sleep, we can talk about where you want to go in the morning after breakfast."

            Leena smiled and thanked the girl profusely as she led her through the Whale King.  The girl finally stopped at the end of the hall.  "This'll be your room while you're here.  This is the key code to open the door, and this is how you lock it."  Mia handed Leena a piece of paper with numbers on it.  Leena experimentally opened, locked and unlocked the door.

            Seemingly satisfied Mia left Leena with a wave; "I'll come and get you for breakfast k?"

            "K."  Leena opened the door, and she and little Harry entered the large room.  To her left she could see a bath and shower with a spa.  To her right was a sort of reading room with a comfortable looking chair and a ton of books on the shelf, and just past that was the bedroom.  The bedroom was small but cozy, with soft down pillows and comforters, that Leena could only imagine sinking into.  Harry was obviously already imagining just that, as he tried in vein to jump up on the bed.  Leena sighed and lifted him up.  The little Dark Horn made a clipped bark, which she assumed was a sort of thanks, before settling itself in the middle of the bed.

            Leena however needed to get a shower before bed.  She stripped out of her cloths mildly wondering what she was going to where when she got out of the bath, and tomorrow for that matter.  Her stiff limbs protested the shower, wishing for a bath instead.  Leena firmly refused and let the lukewarm water slide down her body, washing away the salty tears and dust.  The shower had assorted soaps, and shampoos.  She wondered if this Whale King was more of a floating hotel, than a Transportation unit.  She washed herself down quickly and stepped out of the shower.  Putting her newly clean hair up, she stepped into the spa.  

            Sighing luxuriously as she let the steamy water massage her sore body.  It was all she could do not to fall asleep right there.  Stepping out of the tub she rummaged around for a robe.  Finding a nice blue fuzzy one she wrapped it around herself and went to bed, pushing aside the stretched out mini Zoid, she sank into the softness, and into sleep.


	5. French Toast

Disclaimer:  I don't own Zoids or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Fatal Fury… well, I do own the movies and games, but not the publisher or anything, or it's characters.  I do own Megumi, and Mia, Bogard, and whoever else I decide to make up.

Authors note:  Hahaha!  I'm writing again and I'm almost done! =)  

As always Read if you want Review if you must.

French Toast

            Leena dreamed of terrible things that night.  She dreamed she was abandoned by her team, by her family, and left alone in an abysmal darkness.  No one would talk to her, no one would help her.  She was completely alone.  In the distance she saw Harry.  She called to him for help, but he just looked at her sadly.

            "Harry, please help me!"  She tried to run to him, but for some reason her legs didn't work properly, it was like she was trying to walk without friction.  No matter what she did, her feet slipped out from under her and she fell hard.  Leena reached for him, pleading for help.

            "I can't help you anymore Leena."  Harry's voice sounded hallow and sad.  "I loved you Leena, more than I loved anything else.  I would have given you everything, I gave you everything."

            "Harry…"

            "But you wouldn't take it, you wouldn't take any of it.  I needed you Leena!  I needed you, but you betrayed me!"

            "Harry I didn't mean to hurt you.  I-"

            "You used me!  You used me and threw me away, and that's what happened to you.  And now you know how I felt Leena.  Now you know what it's like to be left alone."  With that Harry turned away from her, and left her there, sitting in the cold, lonely… So alone.

            Leena bolted out of bed, sending her mini Zoid with a clatter to the floor.  It was dark in the room.  So dark she didn't know whether she was still alone or not.  The thought terrified her.  Her heart beat ferociously against her ribcage.  She was shaking uncontrollably.  Her thoughts raced as she tried to figure out where she was and what she was doing there.

            A squeal pierced her panicked thoughts, bringing her back to reality.  The little Dark Horn tugged at the blankets, wanting back up.  Leena leaned over and lifted him onto the bed.  He rustled around inspecting the territory before settling down next to Leena.  And curling into a ball.  Leena had often wondered agout the little machine… It seemed to have a personality of its own, something like a dog would have.  It was loyal, seemed pretty intelligent, and was very… energetic.  It liked to play, and though it didn't eat, it seemed to sleep when she did.

            She ran her fingers along the back of the mini Zoid, and it perked up, making a little questioning sound.  "I wonder what time it is,"  She said allowed, and the little Zoid shifted and suggled closer to Leena.  She continued to stoke it along its face and sides, thinking about what she was going to do.

            She was in a red Whale King, she remembered that much.  She and Bit had gotten into a fight, and she had run away.  Now she was lost, had no money, and no cloths.  She would have to somehow find the Hover Cargo, and get her things and leave.  She was sure she couldn't stick around the team anymore, even if they let her.  She sighed, and the little Zoid sighed with her.

            She slipped out of bed and took a shower, then putting her old cloths back on, she decided to read until Mia came in to wake her for breakfast.  She didn't know how she was going to repay her for her kindness, not having any money and all.

            Just as Leena sat down, Mia knocked and entered.  "Oh!  You're already awake huh?  Well that works out.  Breakfast is ready."  She left and Leena followed her out.  She still wasn't sure where everything was in the Whale King, or how to get there.  Mia led her to a huge dinning room.  There were other people there, and she wondered if this reaffirmed her idea that this might be a flying hotel.

            Mia gestured to a seat, but Leena was hesitant to take it.  If this was a hotel, then she didn't have the money to pay for her night's stay, let alone breakfast.  "I'm sorry," She said a little sheepishly.  "I don't have any money with me.  Ya see I kinda got lost and-"

            "Oh don't worry about it," Mia waved off her concern.  "We'll take you wherever you want to go from here."

            "Really?"  Leena stared in disbelief.   

            "Sure, you looked like you had a hard day," Mia winked at her.  "Consider this on the house."

            "I… I don't know how to thank you."

            "Hey like I said don't worry about it.  Now sit down and eat up."  Mia blushed, "I'm afraid we don't have a menu really.  We only have the one cook, and he doesn't usually feel like cooking more than one breakfast."

            "That's fine with me," said Leena.  I'm starving!…  Hey,"

            "Is something wrong?"  Mia looked puzzled.

            "I… You didn't see a little Zoid follow me out of my room did you?"  Leena looked around suddenly realizing Harry was missing.

            "Yeah, is he not there?"  Mia got up and looked over Leena. "Oh dear… I'll-"

            "Don't worry about it."  A familiar female voice called.  A young girl, about 5 feet 3 entered the room with little Harry under her arm.  Harry protested noisily, drawing the attention of the other guests.  "I found this little guy snooping around by the kitchen."

            "Megumi!"  Leena stared.  It was no other than Megumi Bogard, who had joined the team for a short while, due to a bet her father had lost.  That's where she had heard the name Bogard before.

            "Great timing," said Mia.  It was only now that Mia was much, taller than she had first thought.  She must be 5 foot 8.  

            "Are you… sisters?" 

            They both laughed.  "Naw," said Megumi, "This is my first cousin, she's a pain in the ass, along with her brother Andy."

            Mia shook her head, "This one holds a grudge."  She said pointing to Megumi who retaliated by sticking her tongue out.  "Though I can't believe she didn't already tell you what a holy terror her family is."

            "That's because everyone but you and Andy are cool."

            Leena took Harry who still protested being passed around.  "Stop it Harry!"  Leena was beginning to blush at all the attention she was getting.  The little Dark Horn ceased reluctantly, and everyone turned back to their meals.

            Mia and Megumi both looked at Leena stunned.  "Did you just call that thing 'Harry'?"  

            "Well, yes."  Said Leena, sitting down to her breakfast.  Harry  swiveled his rifle around to shoot at the other guests.  "No Harry!  You just sit there and be good.  Understand?"  The little Zoid  plopped, or rather clattered down to the floor with a peeved noise, muttering to itself.  Leena picked up the knife and fork and sighed.  Megumi and Mia sat on either side of here.  "It's a rather long story…"

            "Well do tell," said Megumi picking up her utensils as well.

            "Yeah."  Mia had already eaten, and sat attentively on Leena's right.

            "Well ya see… I might as well start at the beginning, when I first met Harry Champ."  Leena sighed and took a bit out of her toast.  

~-~-~-~-Flash Back-~-~-~-~-~-~

=)

Leon and Leena's mother had just passed away after being very sick.  Their father hadn't taken it very well, and so they were often looked after by Oscar, Jamie's father.  Everyday, Oscar would take them to a park in the middle of the city.  It was an enormous park, especially for little kids.  The park had swings, a merry-go-round, and a big toy that was sort of like a castle… Well, it had a steering wheel on it by the slides, though no one was quite sure why.

One day, when Leena and Jamie, and Leon went to play on the big toy, kids were already there.  It wasn't normally a big deal, none of the kids were any bigger than them, except maybe the girl, who didn't seem to care for the big toy that much.  But as They went to get on the big toy, two boys jumped in their way.

"What's the big deal?"  Asked Leon, though only a few years older, he was appreciably bigger than the two boys.

"This is the Champ space ship, no aliens aloud on board!"

"What makes us aliens?"  Jamie asked.

"Uh… You weren't here first!"

"Yeah!"  A third voice piped in.  A little boy with sandy brown hair and green-blue eyes jumped down to join his comrades.  "I'm Harry Champ, and this is my ship so get off!"

"It's not your ship!"  Leena yelled pushing past the boys so she was at eye level with Harry.  "It's not like your king of the world ya know you have to share!"

"Oh yeah, well… uh… I'm gonna be king someday, so there, and then I'll own everything."  Harry retorted.

"Well 'prince Harry' you're not king yet, so you have to share!"  Leena said back waving her little arms around.

"Oh yeah… well then this is my castle!"  Harry said backing up a little.

"I thought you said it's a space ship," said Jamie from the back.  Leon sniggered.

"It's… A spaceship castle so there!  And it's mine so get off!"

"Well I guess it's ok for a prince to have a castle," Jamie conceded, and Leon nodded.  Leena however wasn't going to be defeated that easily.

"Alright if You're a prince then I'm a princess, and this is my brother which makes him a prince so now you have to share."

Harry balked, the pink haired girl was way to competitive.  "So?  Why do you have to stay here!  This is my castle… spaceship!"

"So she can marry you and you can be king."  The older girl, about Leon's age finally spoke.  So, you have to let her play or you'll never be king and rule everything like you said."  

"Shut up Marry!"  Harry yowled.

"Suit yourself," with a self-satisfied grin, Marry slid down the slide and headed for the merry-go-round… ironic yes?

"Ha!"  Said Leena triumphantly, "Now we can play!"

Harry groaned, his sister had ruined everything.  Now he'd have to let the other kids play.

"Hey, you have to be nice to her now Harry," said one of his friends.

"Yeah," piped in the other, "'cause ya have to bring her flowers and stuff."

"And you have to kiss and hold hands and stuff," Leon sniggered.

"EWWW!"  Cried Harry and Leena in unison, then all the kids started to chase them around the big toy, which quickly turned into a game of tag.

Thus began every day at the park, The Champs and the Torros' met at the same time and the same place.  Though the games varied, they still teased Leena and Harry about being prince and princess. Until…

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"  Leena was about to cry.  She didn't want to lose a good friend like him.

"Yeah…"   Harry wouldn't look at her.  They'd known each other for two years, and now they'd never see each other again.  It wasn't fair.  He picked up a big box that was at his feet.  He liked to fiddle with things, especially toys, and he'd been working on a special toy.  Now that he was going away though…

"Here," he said holding out the box to Leena.  She took it, and nearly dropped it 'cause it was so heavy… and it moved.  She unwrapped the peasant, holding back tears.

"Oh…"  It was a little model toy Zoid.  A Dark Horn, and it moved all on its own.  

"I want you to be good for Leena, and do as she says.  The little zoid made a cute cry and jumped into Leena's waiting arms.  She started crying then.  "Leena… what?"

"I didn't bring anything for you…"

"That's ok."  He knew her family was poor, so he didn't mind.

"No!"  Leena pulled a small wreath of flowers from her head.  It was a fake crown Marry had made for her.  She gave it to him, and kissed him on the lips.  She surprised herself so much, she couldn't do anything but say good-bye, and run away.

Which left Harry standing alone with a flower wreath in his hand.  They were forget-me-nots. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-End Flashback-~-~-~-~-~-~

The dinning room had cleared except for three girls.  Leena's face was buried in her hands.  Megumi gaped at her, and Mia was crying. 

"How horrible!"  Mia said shaking, "And to think you never saw each other again.  So you named the Zoid Harry in honor of your first love…."  She started sobbing again, and Leena was blushing, desperately making panicked gestures.  

"He… He wasn't my first love… We were just good friends that's all!"

"So then why would you name that thing after Harry?"  Megumi sounded not at all convinced.

"Because I was eight years old, and I wasn't all that creative ok?"  Leena was getting no help, "And besides I missed him.  But that was it!"

"But, but, you never saw him again!"  Mia was drying her bleary eyes.

"Yeah she did," Megumi put in before Leena could say anything.

It was Megumi's turn to get gaped ate.  "She was the one he rambled on about being his true love and everything."  Megumi didn't look at them, but her voice sounded odd, and Mia looked away.

"Anyways," Leena said, trying to clear the tension, "What was I gonna call him?  Cupcake?"  The all laughed, and Leena looked down for her little pet.  Only to find he was missing again.  "Gah!"

"He probably went to the kitchen again, it's straight down the hall, last door on the left."  Megumi and Mia also got up.

"We'll look everywhere else for him, he couldn't have gotten far."  Mia said nodding to Megumi.  They took off in opposite directions with Leena running down the hall.  She wasn't worried about Harry really, he was well equipped to defend himself, it was whoever found it she was worried about.  All the doors were locked except for the last one on the left, which she could see light coming out of.  She could also see Harry's tail disappearing through the door.

            "HARRY!!  You come back here this instant!"  The little Zoid stopped and turned to look at her, then whirled around and was on his way again.  "You are in SO much trouble!"  She screamed at it, though she didn't know what exactly she could do to punish the little robot.

Leena ran around the corner, and almost over the little Zoid, as he had slowed to a sort of creep in the kitchen.  It was a fair kitchen, not as big as she would have expected, but with all the other big rooms she supposed it made sense.  Harry slowly walked up behind someone who was washing dishes.  Leena had been so distracted she'd forgotten about him.

"Harry no!"  Leena was afraid Harry would fire on the man, but instead, he just pounced on the shoe and gnawed on his ankle.  This didn't surprise the man any less however as he made a yelp and jumped away from the sink.  Leena Gasped.  It took a moment to register the identity of the man, but fairly soon a light clicked in Leena's head, and she recognized him.

"Harry?"  


	6. Reunions (Don't tell me, It's late!!)

Disclaimer:  I don't own Zoids… Except for a little Gun Sniper and Dark Horn… hehe

Author's Note:  HAHAHAHA!  I'm finally finished with this thing!  I'm sorry I rushed the end, but I'm getting a bit impatient with this whole thing.  I have to thank everyone for reading this and stay tuned for my next few stories =)

Reunions

Leena was stunned.  Harry was wearing an apron, and though his hands appeared clean, his face and arms above his elbows were all black from soot and grease.  His skin seemed much tanner to her, and he seemed… filled out.  No longer lithe, his arms and shoulders were definitely muscular, though you couldn't call him a hunk quite yet.  He was still pretty skinny, and his face seemed tired and he looked a little worn out.

He turned his head at the sound of her voice and froze.  The only things that hadn't seemed to change about him were his green eyes.  They sparkled exactly as they had when she had last seen him, and they hadn't lost their sadness.

"Leena…"  He whispered.  He was still holding a dishrag, and seemed undecided on what to do.  "Leena I-, Gah!"  Harry the Zoid, had adopted the odd tactic of trying to tear Harry the human's pants off.  "Hey there little guy," he picked up Harry the Zoid.  "It's kind of nice to see you remember me after all this time."

"You remember him?"  Leena was stunned.  She'd thought Harry had forgotten all about their childhood together.  He'd acted like they'd never met before when they met as enemies on the battlefield for the first time.  He'd never said anything…  Why didn't he say anything?

Leena ran over and hugged him, which stunned Harry.  He could feel the blood rushing all the way to his ears.  He must be like a tomato.  "Harry…  I'm so happy that you're alright."  She squeezed him tighter, and the Zoid made a little protesting noise and gnawed on Harry's Greasy T-shirt.  

"You… You were worried about me?"  Harry was puzzled, she was supposed to hate him.  She'd never shown any real affection for him before.  His guard immediately went up.  She wanted something.  "Leena-"

SLAP 

"Whaddaya mean?  Of course I was worried about you!"  Leena screamed at him.  Harry was holding his face where she had slapped him.  This was a turn.  The little Dark Horn leapt out of Harry's arms and hid under the table… That couldn't be a good sign.  The thought was reaffirmed when Leena grabbed the nearest pot, and chucked it in his direction.

Harry barely dodged it, and looked for a safe sort of base.  "What did you want from me?"  He cried avoiding a coffee cup.

"A letter, a note.  _Something_!"  She continued to chuck kitchen utensils, and he continued to dodge them.  "You… You just disappeared!  Not a trace of you.  Anywhere!"

"What do you care!  You're engaged to your true love," Harry was using a pan as a shield now.  "I thought you always wanted me off your back!  Well I was!"  He deflected another coffee cup that bounced of the pan and shattered.  

"I never said that!"

CRASH 

"You fired on me when Leone _(sp. Someone please!!)_ had me prisoner!"

SHATTER 

"You stood me up for the date."  Leena hurled a cast iron pot, which dented Harry's shield.  "I waited for hours in the park for you to show up!"

"Hello!  I was kidnapped!"  Harry abandoned the pan for a hiding place behind a counter.  The crowdedness of the room hindered his evasive abilities.  

"Your sister hasn't left me alone!  She's sure-" Leena hurled yet another pot at Harry, this one missing him by less than an inch, "hell bent on pinning me for your kidnapping."

"How's that my fault?"

"Do you have to ask?"  **CLATTER**  "You didn't even tell your family."

"It's nobody's business but mine!"

"You've been gone for a year and a half!"  Leena chucked more plates, "A year and a half Harry!  They were going to give you up for Dead!"  **A spatula flies.**  "DEAD!"

"Well I would have said something before then."

CLACK 

Leena quickly crossed the room and grabbed Harry by his collar.  "And what about me Harry?"

He rose so he was standing looking down at her.  His green eyes were focused and intent, and challenging.  He grabbed her arms and pushed her back a little.  "And what about you Leena?"  His voice was a hoarse whisper.  "Why are you here?"

"I- um… That's none of your business!"  She stammered.  Harry had never looked at her like this before, it made her very uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?  Your true love leave you?  So you came running to me for some help?  You need a free place to stay eh?"  His grip on her arms tightened, but she didn't notice.  He'd hit the truth so close, she couldn't deny it.  She couldn't hold it in, she started to cry, and tried to yank away from him.

"Shut up!  Just shut up!"  she cried hoarsely.  Seeing her cry snapped something inside of Harry.  He cursed himself for wanting her, for trusting her, for loving her.  She would only use him again, he was sure of that, but…  

He drew her into his arms and rocked slowly side to side, calming her.  He drew in a sharp breath when she returned the embrace, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.  "Harry-" she began.

"Shhh."  He squeezed her closer to him.  She was desperate, "Don't say anything Leena."  He didn't have enough heart left for lies, not enough left to be broken again.  Even though she might think she meant things now, she was in a lot of pain, and didn't know what she wanted.

"But what am I gonna do Harry?"  She sobbed.  He didn't know they had kicked her off the team.  He didn't know that when she ran away she didn't even pack anything.  What could she possibly do?

"You can stay here Leena,"  he said softly.  "On one condition…"

Leena stiffened a little, afraid of what he was going to ask of her.

"You have to quit the Blitz team… And join the Champ team…"

It was so ironic she almost laughed.  "Consider it done, Harry."  She nuzzled closer to him.  Enjoying the protection his arms gave her.  Everything was going to be all right…  Everything is always all right in the arms of someone you trust.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

            Bit Cloud was sticky, sweaty, and all around smelly, as he and the Liger 0 combed the barrens for a sign of Leena.  The Liger growled unhappily as it trudged along for the third straight day in a row.  They hadn't even gone in to get food or anything.  The Doc's voice rang loudly around in Bit's head, which still hurt by the way. 

"Either you come back with her, or you don't come back at all!"

The man had been irate when he sent Bit and Brad out.  Jamie combed the territory from the sky, searching for any sign at all.  All he found was bad news.  In the direction that Leena was headed, there had been a huge sand storm, everyone and everything that had been almost completely buried.  He couldn't find Leena's Gun Sniper's signature with in 300 miles either.  So she had either made it to the next town, was buried too deep to pick up, or was abducted by aliens.  Bit had checked the towns ahead, and prayed to God she wasn't buried.  His best hope was really the alien thing.

In the distance he could see a Whale King.  It was the first sign of another person in a whole day.  He hailed it for a little conversation, hoping for some information.  He was quite surprised by the face that appeared.  "Harry?"  Bit's eye involuntarily twitched, he still wasn't personally fond of the heir to the Champ fortune.  Harry on the other hand, looked quite pleased to see Bit.

"Hey Bit!  Whatchya all the way out here for?"  

"Ha… that's a long story.  When did you get back in?"  Bit was just a little curious as too the timing of Harry's arrival and Leena's disappearance. 

"Oh, I've been around for a while."  Harry shifted uneasily, the small talk was a little tense for even rivals.

"Listen, have you seen Leena around?" Asked Bit, cutting to the chase.  "We got into an argument the other day, and she took off."

"Yeah, we picked her up a few days ago," Harry said and cocked his head when he noticed the bandages wrapped around Bit.  "The thing is we've been looking for the Hover Cargo and can't find it anywhere."

"Sure!  I'm sending you the data now!"  Bit's hands shook slightly.  He was happy that Leena was all right, but under the circumstances…

Brad came on screen at that moment.  "BIT!!"  He didn't look very good either.  It seemed the doc held them equally responsible for Leena's disappearance. 

 "Uh… Hi Brad," Bit smiled.

"You little-"

"Leena's ok."

"……"  

"Harry's taking her back to the Hover Cargo as we speak."  Bit looked away, "Where are you?"

"…Close enough to send a transmission…"

"Then do that.  The doc should be happy now."

"…Bit"  Brad's tone was cautious.  He could hear the tension in Bit's voice when he said Harry's name.

Bit cut off communications and headed back at top speed for the Hover Cargo.  Today there was gonna be one big, and interesting reunion he was sure.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

**_*_**_Back at the Hover Cargo*_

            "Leena!"  The overjoyed cry of Steve Torros could be heard all across the base.  He hugged her close, nearly suffocating her.  "We were so worried about you, looking for you every where."  He then held her at arm's length, "HOW COULD YOU??!!"  He seemed to be turning on a dime for jubilant to irate father.  "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there?  You could have been caught by bandits, in a sandstorm, by the back draft-"

"Daddy please,"  Leena loosed herself from him, "The back draft is dead."

"Feh!  That's their story," he retorted.

"Ahem,"  Harry cleared his throat.  He'd been standing in the back for about an hour.  He wanted Leena to hurry up and make her decision before long, otherwise offer him somewhere to sit.

He was immediately sorry, as he was rewarded with a no less than dubious glance from Torros.  Steve Torros had been at his wits end.  His daughter hadn't shown any particular interest in men, at least not until some months ago with Bit.  Since then, they had given her nothing but misery.  She was only 17 anyway, he'd sworn she wouldn't date till she was 35.  Let alone marry.  Which is exactly what Harry and Bit had been trying to do as of late.  No one would take his baby girl away from him now!

"Daddy, could you please call everyone together?"  Leena shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  "I… I have an announcement to make."

Oh, dear god… Torros's heart jumped thrice into his throat.  "Sure sweet-heart."  He faked a smile.

"Thanks Daddy," Leena smiled the way she did when she knew she would get exactly what she wanted.  And they all headed for the rec room.  Steve made a general call to all the people in the base.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

            Bit and Brad made a 'Fresher' appearance, followed by Jamie and Naomi.  Bit seated himself next to Harry, who had seated himself at the end opposite everyone else… which I suppose made Harry and Bit opposite everyone else… Except Leena!  She stood in the middle of everyone making sure she had their attention.  She was obviously very nervous, and tried to keep a cap on her emotions as she said what was so hard for her to say.

            "First of all I'd like to apologize for running off before, because it was immature, and totally uncalled for."  She sighed, it seemed to nullify Brad that she'd apologized, and they all settled down… except for Harry, who waited in anticipation, and Bit who was on end because Harry was waiting for something more.  "While I was gone however, I decided that it was time for me to leave the Blitz team."  Everyone gasped, except for Harry.  Bit bolted from his seat, nearly knocking Harry over.

            "So you and Harry just happen to meet up out there, and now your switching teams!"  Bit fumed.

            "No!"  Leena clenched her fists at her sides.  She couldn't do this.  Harry looked on in horror, she knew he thought she was going back on their deal.  "I… I just…"  Leena shook her head looking for the right words.  "I don't want to battle right now.  I really don't have my heart in it the way I used to… My priorities… they've changed."

            "That's alright sweet-heart," her father said soothingly.  "We can do whatever you want here."

            Leena shook her head sadly, "That's part of it Dad, I don't belong _here_.  I'm leaving the base."

            "But… Where will you go?"  Her father was in shock.  He didn't get his baby back just to watch her fly away again.  Surely…

            "She'll be staying with me," Harry interjected.  He looked straight at Leena answering her silent question.

            "You?!"  Leena's father growled.  "But Leena isn't going to battle anymore, what use do you have for her on your team?"

            "I'm not battling at the moment either,"  Harry stated flatly standing up, and facing Steve Torros.  "My Whale King has become a transport and repair shop for wandering Zoid warriors.  She'll stay in one of the rooms while working for me.  There's plenty of room there for her to work, and I can keep any Zoids she might later need."

            Torros's hands clenched into tight fists of rage, and he glared down at Harry.  Harry didn't flinch an inch, and it looked like things were about to get violent.  Jamie jumped behind his side of the sofa, and Bit ducked around his.  The both peeped out behind their shelter, and Brad ducked under the table.  He earned a glare from Naomi, but shrugged it off.

            Naomi turned to study Leena, who seemed to be caught in some decision.  Naomi recognized it, Leena was deciding whether she would ultimately stay or go.  If things got physical, Harry would lose by default if he laid a fist on her father, which meant he would lose officially if he didn't.  Which meant this would be totally up to her.

            Just as Torros rocked back on his heals to deliver the first blow, Leena stepped up and linked her arm with Harry's.  "Daddy please, I'm sixteen and this is my choice to make."

            _But you're just a baby!_  He wanted to scream.  _My baby…_

            Ultimately Steve unclenched his fists, and hung his head.  "Do you need to pack?"  He asked.

            "I just have a few things…" she whispered.

            "Brad, Harry, go help her."  He said, "If anyone needs me I'll be in my study."  Then, Steve Torros walked away feeling like he was a million years old.

            Harry followed Leena, and Brad trailed a bit behind since he had to crawl out from under the table.  Naomi was probably never going to let him live that one down…

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

            The three had packed most of her things in near silence.  Brad and Harry only said anything when they asked her if she wanted something, and she would either nod or shake her head.  She sat on her bed, realizing that this would probably be the last time she lived with her father and brother.  She unlike her brother, was officially moving out, and there was something so final about all this.  It made her want to cry.

            "Well that's everything," Brad remarked uncomfortably.

            "You guys go ahead," Leena said.  "I need to talk to my dad before I leave.

            "I understand," Harry nodded, carrying a couple of boxes.  He led the way but Brad lingered.

            "Leena…" he said in a low tone, "I didn't get Naomi to replace you-,"

            "I know Brad, and don't worry about it," she said with a half smile.  "I've needed to do this for a while now."

            "So you and Harry?…" he let the question trail off, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer, wondering why he'd asked the question.

            "I don't know…" she sighed and left.  He followed after Harry, who was already a ways down the hall.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

            Leena knocked on her dad's door.  And when he didn't answer she just entered.  "Daddy?"

            Her father was slumped over his desk, his face in his hands.  She walked over too him, and he made no reaction what so ever.  She put her arms around his shoulders in a loving hug, and realized he was crying.

            "Why do you have to go baby?"  He whispered.

            "Daddy it's something I have to do," she said softly.

            "We can get rid of Bit," he said hopefully.

            She laughed softly, "It's not all about Bit Dad.  And you can't get rid of him, he got us into class S."

            "He didn't do it alone you know," her father protested.

            Leena laughed again, "Where were we without him Dad?  _What_ were we?"

            Silence…

            "Besides, Leon went his own way-,"

            "Leon is 19 and don't even try to say it's the same thing because you know its not."  He sighed.  "You're only sixteen, that's no time to be leaving home!"

            "Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore," Leena said trying to sooth her father.

            "But you _are_ a baby," he insisted, "_My_ baby…"

            "I'll always be your baby," she said, "I just need to sort some things out now."

            "Why can't you do that here," he pleaded, "why Harry?"

            Leena sighed.  "I really don't know what's going on with me and Harry Dad.  I don't think I can handle serious relationships really yet.  But," she paused, trying to form her emotions into words, "He's looking for something out there, and so am I, and I just figured that if we went together… we might find it together."

            "You'll be good wont you?"  he sighed at last, he was looking down but past his desk.  He was looking into some thought, whether it was how to tie her down and keep her there, or how he was going to let her go she couldn't tell.

            "Of course Daddy," she assured him.

            "Ok then," he said.  He gave her a last long hug, and watched his baby leave.

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

            _Meanwhile in the Whale King…_

            Brad and Harry had set down Leena's stuff in her room.  Harry figured that Leena would know where she wanted everything.  He turned to leave, but Brad was blocking the door, arms crossed as if waiting for some kind of explanation.  

            "Well?"  Brad cocked and eyebrow.

            "Well?…" Harry responded not looking the least be interested.

            "Assuming this was your idea, why aren't you happy?"  Brad leaned back against the doorway.

            "Happy."  Harry said the word in such a vague tone, it sounded foreign.  "Happy," he said again, as though analyzing the meaning of the simple little word.  It was at this moment brad realized that Harry was not the Harry he had known some time ago.  That something was very wrong.

            "You don't lover her anymore," Brad breathed.  Harry was a ghost of the energetic, enthusiastic, and pitifully hopeful young man that he once was.  Brad shook his head.  "What a tragedy.  She comes to you just as you fall out of love."

            Harry pushed past Brad.  "I'm afraid the only tragedy here is," he muttered, "that I will never stop loving her."

~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~

_Later outside the Whale King…_

            Brad and Jamie waited outside, to see their teammate off.  Bit was over by Harry, and things were… awkward, as they waited for Leena.  Bit eyed Harry, who returned the stare evenly.  Bit then stuck out his hand.

            "Truce?"

            Harry accepted it nodding, "Truce."

            Brad too walked over, gripping Harry's shoulder, a little harder than he needed to.  Brad was surprised at the muscles that rippled under Harry's lean exterior.  "You'd better be good to her," was all he said, and that was all they really expected of him.  The mild threat tough out of character, was no more out of place than anything else that had happened so far this evening.

            "Is everything set?"  A light female voice called.  Everyone turned to see Leena walking out of the Hover Cargo.  Harry nodded to her, and she gestured that he should go in ahead of her.

            Bit walked over to her, not meeting her eyes.  "Leena…  I'm so, so sorry," he whispered.  "I just…"

            She hushed him with a little soft kiss on the lips, pressing her engagement ring into his palm.  "I'm sorry too Bit.  I just wasn't ready for any of this."

            "Leena?"  That was Jamie, he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.  He was such a cute little boy.  

            "Jamie…"

            "This is for you… I'll miss you, we all will."  He pressed a wrapped gift into her hands and took off embarrassed.

            From the closing mouth of the Whale King, Leena watched as her friends waved her good-bye.  And she wondered why it felt so bad to say good-bye.  They would see each other again plenty, but it was like things were changed between them.  It was more than teams that separated them somehow, something deeper than that.  Little Harry the Dark Horn made an appearance at her feet.

            She picked up her cuddly and violent little friend.  It chirped at her and relaxed in her arms.  She'd hidden little Harry from her father, afraid he would break her little toy.  Even then he was more precious than any other toy she'd been given, and it returned that love.

            "Regrets?"  The soft voice startled her, and little Harry looked over at the human Harry and made a happy whirring noise at him.

            "I was just wondering if we should worry so much at our age," she responded.  "By the time we really get old none of this will matter."

            "I wouldn't say that," Harry shrugged.  "Things might seem less important later on, but that doesn't mean they aren't important now."

            "Huh?"  Leena looked perplexed.

            "Never mind that," Harry chuckled, "I confuse myself sometimes."  Leena was about to retort that she had understood, but Harry gestured her to follow him.  "Let's see what we can set you up with for work around here."

            Leena sighed and followed him though the Whale King.  There were a million things on her mind, a million things she would have to figure out on her own.  Harry was here, and so was Megumi, and that was nice, but somehow, she felt that nobody could help her sort out her bizarre emotions.  She's was glad to get one thing off her back though, she wouldn't have to battle for a while.  Whether she could keep herself from rushing back in was another thing…  But that wasn't something to worry about now.  Now she had to worry about the relationship she and Bit would have, how to deal with her father, and Harry… there was also Harry.  

            'Ah well,' she thought.  'I've gotten myself into this mess, and I'll get myself out someday.'  She continued through the halls of her new home, and winced as Harry said something about cooking.  He'd obviously never tasted her cooking before.  The Whale King seemed to grow in size now that she knew she'd call this place home.  And it suddenly became unfamiliar and cold to her, making her wished she'd stayed back at the Hover Cargo.  Whishing she could be transported to her room, to her friends, to the way things were before they got so screwed up…

~The End~

Author's Note:  Ah yesh, much rushed ness at the end ne?  All… eleven… excruciating… pages!  I could write so much more… It's all here, in my head… yet lacking motivation.  Maybe it's just 11:38 at night and I have a splitting headache and I can't sleep… Hmm… I do intend to write something that follows along the lines of this story, but is more centered around my characters, and will differ somewhat in the way the characters interact with each other, hopefully less OOC than in this one… Oh well, it's my world now…  Muahahahahahahaha!!!…. *Ahem… Thank you for reading all!


End file.
